Marine Force Zulu
by chuck1
Summary: The adventures of Marine Force Zulu (Please Review)


MARINES FORCE ZULU  
  
Zulu Squad marched to the middle of the field with their fellow trainees, and saluted their commander that they so effectively trained under to be called marines. "Today is the day you graduate not as students but as UNSC Marines. I remember the day you bunch of leathernecks stepped foot on my training camp, I didn't think you would last a day. But now look at you in your nice and neat dress uniforms. I would shake all of your hands but I got good news you all are gona get what ya want. You're all being shipped off to fight the covenant. Make me proud! The commander finished his speech with triumphant yells for them to go show the covvies what marines are made of!! The marines all headed to their barracks to get their assignments. Zulu squad was attached to the corvette ship Fire Dragon; she was a new ship with a heavy weapon compliment. The Sergeant moved into the marines barracks on the ship in a discreet and efficient military manner." Listen up marines, here are the details of our mission. The covvies ships glassed the surface of Reach but most of the installation's lower levels were unharmed. Our mission is as follows; (1) we will access the facility by a hidden cargo elevator on the backside of the planet, then we will take a tram to the underground base. (2) Once we access the base we will proceed to the stations main armory and transfer a special cargo, using service elevator 3B. Once we have the cargo installed we will head for the nearest covenant supply world. (3) Once we reach the supply world we will steal a covenant Destroyer and take it back to earth. Where our engineers will reverse engineer their systems and find data on the covvies homeworld." Said the sergeant in a calm voice. "Sergeant Sir may I ask what the special cargo is?" asked Private Johnson. " The cargo is two things: One is a special tight beam energy projection cannon, it can charge to fire up to 1400 Mega Jewls. The second piece of cargo is a very special thing. It is a special ablative Armour device Dr. Hasley made before the covvies glassed Reach it creates and hardens the Armour on UNSC starships making it harder for plasma weapons to penetrate the hull." Replied the Sergeant in an excited manner. "Killer baby, yeah!!!" screamed a marine after hearing the info. "Sergeant please report to the bridge, immediately!!" The sergeant left the barracks and took the nearest turbolift to the bridge. " Did you hear that guys, we have technology now that makes the covvies look like ape's, killer awesome baby!!" screamed Alex in delight. The marines all gathered together and talked about the new technology, hardly believing what they have learned. The sergeant finally got to the bridge singing the marines theme to him self quietly. "From the halls of Montezuma, to the shores of Tripoli. We fight ou-" "Ah Sergeant glad to see you could make it to the bridge, in such a rush?" commented Captain Sarah Walkers, a attractive young women in her mid-twenties. "I guess they don't make captains like they used to." Said the sergeant with a smirk on the face. Right then the captain punched the sergeant in the gut. "Just because I am a women doesn't mean I'm a weakling! Oh sorry about your gut." replied Captain Walkers. "Augh guess's not captain." screeched the sergeant in anguish. "Now where were we, oh yah sergeant tell your marines to go to the firing range ONI has some new weapons for there mission!" commanded the captain "Sir, yes Sir. I mean. Maim!" said the sergeant in a stumbled manner. The sergeant saluted the captain and took the nearest turbolift to the marine's quarters; the captain dismissed herself and went to the firing range. The sergeant walked out of the turbo lift and headed for the marines quarters. Just as he got to the marine's quarters a mysterious woman brushed passed him, almost knocking him to the floor. "What is it with these women on this ship!" smirked the sergeant. The sergeant opened the door to the marines' quarters. It was a large storage room converted to house Zulu squad on their assignments. Right as the sergeant walked in the marines turned and saluted him, he saluted them back and waved for them to take position around them. "What is it sergeant sir!!" asked Johnson in a formal way. "Marines assemble and head down to the firing range, apparently ONI has some new weapons for us!" sarge commanded. The marines did as they were told and formed up and headed down to the firing range. When the marines arrived at the firing range the sarge recognized the mysterious women who almost tripped him, and the captain. "Alright marines this is Lt. Kelly Rogers of ONI," the captain said while pointing to the mysterious women "she will instruct you on how to use the new MA6B URBAN ASSUALT RIFFLE." The marines gathered around the lieutenant and waited for her instructions. "Alright you rough necks this is the new MA6B URBAN ASSUALT RIFFLE its next generation technology. It fires a 10mm high impact slug at mass accelerated speeds, basically it's a smaller version of the MAC cannon but weaker and has full auto. These 10mm slugs will rip through an elites shields with only a few rounds spent. It has increased range and accuracy, but there is one defect the assault riffle has to charge to fire a whole clip if you wanted the slugs to be mass accelerated. Or you can switch off the mass accelerated mode and it will fire like a regular MA5B ASSUALT RIFFLE. The clip holds the standard 60 rounds minimum. The gun only takes 8.5 seconds to charge. Any questions?" asked Kelly "Could you demonstrate the mass accelerated mode, maim?" asked private Riley. The lieutenant stepped up to the firing range and slapped a clip into the MA6B and started to unload the clip in small controlled burst and shredded the target to nothing. "A fine young women like that, to bad she can't demonstrate other things!" commented Alex in a smart tone. Lt. Kelly quickly turned to face Alex. "Excuses me private, do you want me to kick your butt out of an airlock into the vacuum of space. Because I have the authority to!!" said the Lt in a disgusted manner. Alex looked at the Lt. in a shocked manner. "Calm down Lt. I'm detecting some negative vibes coming from ya." Alex said smirking. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!! TO ME?" screamed Kelly as loud as her lungs could permit. "sorry maim" replied Alex in a low tone while hiding his face. The Lt. started laughing like she was a nut. "Ha ha haa ha, I like a guy like you." Commented Kelly in a girly tone. "I knew that!" replied Alex. Everyone started laughing and joking, after everyone thought it was old they all decided to retire for the night. Johnson woke up to the smell of processed java. He walked to the table in a clumsy fashion and picked up a hot cup of java. He started slurping up the coffee when BOOM!! The ship started shacking wildly in every direction, the loudspeakers rang "WE ARE GOING TO CODE RED! I REAPEAT! WE ARE GOING TO CODE RED! ALL PERSONAL TO BATTLE STATIONS!" All the marines woke in the excitement and prepped for battle. The sergeant jumped out of bed and put on his battle Armour and headed for the bridge. He ran down the corridor and stopped in front of a senior officer. "What the hell hit us!" asked the sergeant. "It was a plasma torpedo on the port bow. It came from a patrolling covenant battle ship." Exclaimed the officer. At that the sergeant headed for the turbolift when it exploded outward sending the sergeant into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Meanwhile on the bridge of the Fire Dragon the captain has many problems of her own. "Captain we just took another plasma torpedo into the port bow, we lost two archer missile pods." Said a tactical engineer. "Give me a firing solution on the covenant ship!" barked the captain. Seconds later a plasma beam arched towards the Fire Dragon and tore a hole in its side, disabling one of the four MAC cannons. "We have a firing solution captain!" yelled the tactical engineer. "FIRE ALL MAC CANNON'S NOW!!" screamed the captain over all the noise. Three MAC rounds tore through space bearing down on the doomed covenant battle ship ripping through its shields and hull like a knife through hot butter. The covenant ship after the beating from the three MAC rounds was starting to explode from the inside. "Fire archer missile pods. NOW!" the captain ordered. Hundreds of archer missiles screamed toward the enemy ship pounding it and pounding it with thousands of tons of explosives until the ship couldn't take any more and exploded in a flash and glory. 


End file.
